


Loreen, Megaman and the Nuclear War

by orphan_account



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Melodifestivalen RPF, Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, ESC, F/M, Nuclear War, megaman, radiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yes, this is a Eurovision and Megaman crossover. Yes, this is a serious story. Megaman/Loreen story set during a nuclear war in Sweden.





	Loreen, Megaman and the Nuclear War

Loreen stood in front of the slab. Megaman was in front of her, but she couldn't see him. Right in front of her, yet distant. So far, far away. That's because he was buried under 20ft of rock, soil, mud, and layers of waste left behind by the 'accident'. She shuddered when she thought about what had happened. I should have left Sweden when I had the chance, she thought bitterly, We both should have. What made it hurt even more was that Megaman had offered her a chance to go back to America with him, but she had refused, content with her life in Sweden. A simple life, it was, but she was happy. They both were. The song festivals, Melodifestivalen, the Eurovision Song Contest. They had both enjoyed it. But that all felt so long ago now. She was standing here, all alone, and what did she have to show for it? She looked in front of herself, and looked straight at the greyish-blue rock that was causing her all this pain. For there, written in golden, luteous letters, were the words 'Rest in peace, Megaman, your robotic candle went out too soon'. The legacy of the nuclear attack on Sweden. She fell to her knees, kneeling on the hard, cold ground. She thought about how he was under there, beneath all of the rock and the radiation. She would have gave anything just to see him again. She looked around at the brown, scorched ground. The dusty brown plants, a sickening shade of castory, attempting to grow in the aftermath of a devasting leak of nuclear radiation, but failing in their futile attempt. This was all there was. This was what all of Sweden looked like now. And she would never be allowed to leave. People wouldn't go near her for fear of the radiation she possessed. She was a simply a social pariah, even her own family wouldn't dare to touch her. And so, when Megaman eventually stopped functioning from rust or whatever it was that stopped him, she was simply alone. She buried him, as was custom for humans, and visited his grave every day since then. Today was no different. It was just like all the other days. Time seemed to blend so easily now. Loreen fell silently on Megaman's grave and just lay there for what seemed like hours. Suddenly, the ground beneath her started to rumble slightly. Oh no, she thought, not another earthquake, anything but that, not now. But this was no earthquake. The ground parted as a metallic fist shoved itself through the soil. Soon, Megaman himself climbed out. Loreen was shocked. She didn't even have words. Megaman was back? How?  
"M-Mega..." Loreen began, Megaman smiling in response.  
"Loreen," Megaman said, "You wanted me?"  
"Oh! Megaman!" Loreen put her arms around her robotic lover. They embraced for a while, and Megaman explained that he had only temporarily shut off. Loreen was so happy. Now that he was back, she knew that things would be ok. No matter what the state of Sweden was, no matter how the war was going, as long as she had him, she would be alright. She knew that much. Megaman lead her down the path, out of the cemetary, and they both walked to the nearby lake. There weren't many animals around now, but that didn't matter when they had each other. They simply both sat there and watched the sunset. Loreen hoped that she could spend every day like this, and Megaman hoped so too. Together, they were happy. They wouldn't let any nuclear war get in the way of that.


End file.
